monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
Encyclopedia Entry The highest level of monsters, combining a strong body with high intelligence. They are fearsome monsters with sharp claws that can tear through steel and they breath fire that can incinerate anything. They have been titled as “rulers of the earth” because of the enormous power they possess. They take an arrogant, high-handed attitude towards not only humans, but other monsters as well. They have taken on the form of women due to the Demon Lord’s power, but because of the enormous power they already possessed from birth, they haven’t been completely subverted by her power. They can even temporarily change into the form of the enormous dragons from the time before the new Demon Lord took over. Also, they love treasure, including precious metals, jewels and rare magic items. Their lairs are full of all of the “treasure” they have collected. Although they have high intelligence, their behavior and emotions are strongly governed by their instincts and they can’t go against them. They are “rulers of the earth” and they look down on humans as worthless, insignificant beings. They try to act uninterested, but because of the influence of the demon lord’s power, by instinct they can’t help but recognize human males as “males of their race.” For that reason, exactly opposite of their attitudes, their instinct gives them a powerful aversion to harming humans. Because of it, they cannot harm people even though they have the power to take a human life effortlessly. They even end up having endearing feelings for humans. When they find a man who strikes their fancy, they can’t go against their urge as monsters. They take him back to their lair, give in to the urge and have sex. The men taken away by them are treated as their most valuable “treasure” and are not allowed to leave their sight. The men will end up being loved dearly and showered with affection, continuously receiving pleasure from having sex with them. However, if their instincts ever recognize a human man as “a male more powerful than themselves,” then they’re ruled by an instinct that forces them to “obey the male, have sex with the male and bear young.” If this happens, there’s not a trace of the “dragon, ruler of the earth” left. They fawn on their husbands and strongly seek sex, becoming mere “female lizards.” Furthermore, due to their great haughtiness, they will not meet with people; they often turn the tables on would-be dragon slayers and defeat them. So it is not uncommon for a dragon to go her whole life without having had sex with a human man. When such a dragon dies, Demonic energy gathers in the corpse after it loses strength, it binds with her lingering regrets about never having mated with a human man or having children. She will then be resurrected as a "Dragon Zombie." After resurrection, the decay of their body is stopped by demonic energy, but in exchange, their pride and rational mind rots away. They become exactly "female lizards" that just greedily desire to mate with human men and produce offspring. Subspecies *Ryu *Wurm *Wyvern *Jabberwock Kenkou's Notes EN= ... |-|JP= ... TL Note: ... Trivia * This monster girl is based on modern depictions of the European dragon. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= Dragon_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page dragonjapan.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Dragon2.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page 56-57 Dragon.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:Dragon_extra_art_2.jpg|Her reproductive instinct is very strong and she can't fight it. So that's what motivates her to spread her legs so that she can feel like a woman. |-|Fan Artwork= dragon 2.JPG|Artwork by Sudeo vs 1.JPG|Dragon vs. Ryu by Butter-T Monster-Girl-Quest-General205.jpeg Sleeping Dragon.jpg 43fedf9386f5e41b16f9a6d6c051f647.jpg|Dragon by Butter-T dragon stuck in chains.jpg|Dragon girl stuck in chains/bondage mge_dragon_swimsuit_by_eradose-d58zz2l.png|Bikini Dragon #1 dragon.jpg|Bikini Dragon #2 HkqNjkN.png dragon 2000.jpg Morning Surprise.jpg 1423899493642.png|Bathing Dragon 1427097140179.jpg|Happy Dragon 1430899370879.jpg 1430899491441.jpg 6bd78eacd558341cdbaeb064837cf3ed.jpg|Dragon Y1sk31cyo1.png sample-8f385235205e6cfc5eaab7a4a0775f50.jpg|Art by Sanmotogoroo AnubisxDragon.jpg|Dragon x Anubis Dragonbreath.jpg|Dragonfire Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji Bathing Blackdragon.png|Bathing Black Dragon by .less draggy.jpg|Art by Sanmotogoroo Red Dragon.png|Red Dragon by Naju Silver Dragon Broken Door Frame.png|Art by BWSnowy 1456190459846.jpg|Dragon maid by sanmotogoroo Blue dragon MGE.png|Blue Dragon by Naju Silver Sample b97959ba518064ce5c3e9887fb8843d3.jpg|Dragon maid by sanmotogoroo (colored) dragon.png 1456847778957.jpg|Undead dragon 1457468812030.png 1458299794396.png 1460630577517.jpg 56393139_p0.jpg|Art by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56393139 Sanmotogoroo 1463776308189.png|Art by Sanmotogoroo 21818860_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=21818860 13:00 57359779_p0_master1200.jpg|By Sanmotogoroo Palkia Dragon .jpeg|Palkia Dragon by MihaiTheForsaken 1467499447299.jpg ZOYwN0Z.png Fly High or Not at All.png|Comission by .less 1470138267048.jpg tumblr_oc3gg9XZIf1vxgw0io1_1280.png|By http://haohi.tumblr.com/image/149118026700 less __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Family Category:Reptile Type